


Twilight

by singwithin



Series: Story Never Ending [Final Mix] [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), any canonical elements introduced after KH2 are ignored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singwithin/pseuds/singwithin
Summary: A collection of standalone drabbles and ficlets about the Twilight Town gang. (Set during KH2.)





	1. "Today, we'll hit the beach!"

They sit in the station and wait.

"He'll come," Hayner says, practically muttering to himself, "I'm sure of it."

Even Pence, ever the optimist, begins to look doubtful.

Olette gets them ice cream and nearly buys four before she remembers that it's just them. They wait until the train finally leaves, and they stand up from the bench to leave, silently, together. The trash can beside them is full of ice cream sticks. They each hurt inside, but none can tell which hurts more - their hearts or their stomachs.

"There's always next year," Olette suggests, and Pence nods. 

Hayner scowls. 


	2. Roses Are Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the 'rhyme' challenge.

_Roses are red, violets are blue._  
_I don't know what we're doing. Do you?_

"Oww," said Pence, rubbing the back of his head with an injured air. Should’ve played darts more over the summer, Hayner thought. He’d been aiming for his desk. His aim was way off.

Just his luck.Pence still hadn't noticed the crumpled-up note that was about to slip down the back of his shirt, but Fuu, who sat next to him, definitely had. She was sure to rat him out, and then he’d get in trouble for passing notes _and_ for not having understood the stupid assignment in the first place, Hayner thought sourly.

Fuu reached for the note and delicately lifted it off of Pence's collar… 

… right as their teacher happened to turn away from the whiteboard. He paused mid-lecture to look questioningly at Fuu, whose hand was still hovering over Pence’s back.

“Lint,” Fuu explained blandly, patting his shoulder for good measure. “Carry on. Please,” she added as an afterthought.

Amazingly, their teacher bought it and just shrugged before continuing. Pence was a little more suspicious and stared sidelong at her, but finally gave up when Fuu glared at him. Then she slowly unfolded Hayner's note and read it, and he tried not to squirm in his seat.

Ten agonizing minutes later, nothing had happened.

Hayner couldn’t understand it. _Why_ hadn’t she turned him in by now? Maybe there was a bright side to his note being intercepted by one of Seifer's gang instead of by Seifer himself. Luckily, only Olette had to put up with that guy. (‘AP Language Arts? Who knew he was such a nerd?’ Hayner had scoffed when they’d first gotten their schedules for the year, and Olette had nearly walloped him for making fun of her favorite class.)

A crisply-folded paper airplane made of blue-lined notebook paper slid onto his desk.

_Some roses are red…_  
_These are haikus, not poems._  
_Get that through your head._

Hayner read the note, blinked, and read it again, but the words didn't change. That was definitely Fuu’s handwriting, but she had written, if he’d counted right, exactly fourteen words in a row. Meanwhile, their teacher kept droning on about the importance of the seasons and how to include them in a poem without being too obvious about it, totally oblivious to the shocking revelation that Fuu not only actually paid attention in class but knew how to string _more than two words together_. Okay, so they weren’t actually talking about poems, if Fuu was to be believed, but haikus, and Hayner only had the rest of the period to come up with a good one or else he really would be in hot water.

He turned to a new page in his notebook and chewed his eraser. Did the words still have to rhyme? Well, whatever.

_Fuu: I think you’ll find _  
_When I think of someone kind _  
_Your name springs to mind._  
  
The horrified look on her face when he read his haiku out loud to the class was worth _everything_.  



End file.
